I Dreamt Of Her
by TheWolfAnimagus
Summary: This is a Fanfiction based on the relationship of Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister. This is set before Jaime sends Brienne away. this is my first ever Fanfic so sorry for any mistakes I have made :) Both Jaime and Brienne have been in love with the other since Harrenhal, It took them until now to realise it
1. Jaime

Jaime

He lifts his good hand to brush the irritating strand of hair from his eyes. He looks over the training ground, watching all the squires and newly made knights train. His eyes focus on Brienne. He grins, watching one of the squires approaches her with his tourney sword pointing straight up into the sky and his back hunched, hiding behind it as if it were a shield, obviously reluctant to fight her. He grins and leans against the tree, watching her take a swing at the boy. He instantly ducks and falls onto the floor as his tourney sword was ripped from his as she hit it with full force. Jaime's grin widens as the squire puts up both his hands and brings his knees to his chest and starts to shout

"I yield! Mercy!"

But Brienne keeps hitting him with the flat of her blade. Jaime starts towards her, the boy still screaming

"I Yield women! Let me go!"

He grabs her firmly by the shoulder and pulls her from the boy. She turns around with fury in her bright blue eyes, but they seem to soften with a strange emotion when she sees it was Jaime, though her tone certainly doesn't

"What do you think you're doing?"

She stared at him, which made Jaime feel uncomfortable wanting feelings in his chest, but why he couldn't say. He frowns at her

"Stopping you from flattening the poor boy!" he realises his hand is still rested on her shoulder; he quickly removes it and rests it on his useless swords hilt. She looks back at the boy, who was being helped up by another squire, guilt and shame crossed her face, but only for a second, she composes herself and returns her gaze to Jaime. She scowls at him and he lifts his eyebrow as he studies her homely face. When he looks back into her eyes, he can see some unnameable emotions, and some nameable ones. Something was bothering her, he frowns softly "Brienne, What's wrong?"

She looks away, pretending to focus on a passing bird.

"No, Jaime, Nothing"

She begins to mess subconsciously with her swords hilt. "Brienne..."

"There is nothing wrong Jaime... I'm fine"

She gives him a stubborn stare and he knew better than to persist, so he just nods and sighs softly. He runs his hand through his hair _why will she not tell me? What secret could the wench hold that she cannot share? _She looks relieved he has let it go and nods her head low

"Can I be excused Ser Jaime?"

He smirks at the word "Ser"

"You only call me that when you are angry with me or we are with company, what have I done to anger you _wench_"

She scowls at the word.

"My name is-"

"Brienne, Yes I know"

he holds up his golden hand and his real one

"It wasn't an insult thou amazing Brienne, It was simply a jest to lighten your mood"

She studies his face, her eyes rest on his

"May I go _kingslayer_?"

She imitates his jest perfectly, He can't help but laugh

"As long as you don't go flattening that poor boy again"

She gives him a weak smile and turns on her heel, going back towards the castle. Jaime sighs and runs his hands though his hair once again.


	2. Brienne

Brienne

She lets out a shaky breath, her hand rubbing her forehead. _That was too close... he knows me too well, I need to be more careful._ She puts her hand in the way of the sun and looks to the top of the tower, she sighs softly, breathing the soft breeze in. Except for the dull ache in her chest, which was there more often than not, she was happy. She could feel the sun warming her sandy hair, the feel of her sheathed sword against her thigh, the weight of her armour on her shoulders. She heard a horse whinny and the happy laughs of children. As she enters the castle, she feels a welcome coolness wash over her, She heads up the many stairs towards her chambers, intending to sharpen her sword. _I wonder what it's like to shove your steel into a man... or women..._ She could think of a couple she would like to find out on, Jaime's twin sister being one. _She knows..._ Brienne hated her from the first time she met her, she was defiantly Lord Tywin's daughter. Jaime wasn't though, Jaime was... Brienne shook the thought from her head and opened the door to her room; It had crimson curtains and sheets. She sighs softly; a small yawn escapes her mouth. She closes the curtains half way, blocking most of the light from getting in to her room. She removes her armour, hanging it up like a proper knight would, even though this armour was old armour someone else had discarded. She propped her sword up against the wall, and falls back onto her bed, putting her arm over her eyes _just five minutes..._ All of the sudden she was in Harrenhall again. She knew by the coldness it held. She could hear screams and shouts of annoyance and rooting _sounds like a fight..._ she begins to go towards it. It was coming from the bear pit, fear struck through her heart. _No... Not there._ Yet she continued, it felt important that she did. As she got closer she heard the roar of the bear, it was massive. She looked over the edge, too see who was fighting. Jaime. Her heart did a lurch

"Jaime! No! Jaime!"

But the words were ripped from her lips by the roar of the bear. She had to save him, she just did. So she jumped down, just like he had done for her.

"Jaime!"

She shouts once more, and this time he hears and turns around.

"Brienne?"

And that's when she realises, she has not sword, no armour, just a stupid dress.

"Jaime!"

She shouts again, his emerald green eyes were wide with fear and he begins to run towards her. That's when the bear rears; it hits him with a massive paw. She wakes suddenly, her eyes streaming with tears. It was dark out now. She sobs softly

"Jaime..."

She whispers. That's when she notices a glass of water and a slip of paper on the desk next to her bed. She wipes her eyes and sniffs, picking the piece of paper up. _"__Hey Brienne, Didn't want to wake you, but we have supper with my lord father at 9. Heard you mumbling in your sleep, hope your okay. Jaime__" _She looks at his name, stroking it with her finger. _He was concerned for me..._ She smiles softly at the thought, sniffing again. There was a soft knock at her door

"Brienne...?"

Jaime. She jumps up.

"Come in Ser"

She pulls her top down and straightens her hair and her back. Jaime pushes the door open and enters, the light from the hall enters her room and seems to light up his hair until he steps behind the door and shuts it carefully. Brienne's heart does loop-de-loop and she feels almost desperate, wanting to give up everything just for him to feel the way she does. His face goes from a smirk to a concerned frown.

"Brienne... Have you been crying?"

He takes a step towards her. She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffs again.

"Er... No... I mean yes, but it was just a dream" She turns away, pretending to straighten her armour, but wipes her eyes again. Jaime puts his good hand on her shoulder, his little finger resting against her neck, sending a shiver run through her spine.

"Brienne, it was just a dream... I was fake, whatever it was..."

He turns her around and looks into her eyes, She looks back into his beautiful green ones, full of concern and other emotions, but she could not recognise them.

"What was it about?"

He asks his voice as soft as honey. She sighs

"It was just a bad dream..."

She forces herself to look away; otherwise she will melt into his eyes and never come out.

"Then what's the harm in telling me..."

He sounds a little hurt, which crucifies her. She rubs her eye, still extremely aware of his hand which is rested on her shoulder

"A lot"

She looks back into his eyes, forcing herself to try and imitate one of his cocky 'I know everything' smiles.

"You'd never let me live it down"

She changes the subject quickly

"About this supper... Do I really have to go?"

Jaime laughs

"I ask myself the same question every single time, yes you do... You sure you're okay?"

She nods and he gives her a small but very meaningful hug. Briennes whole body did a spasm of excitement, and had to stop herself hugging him fiercely back. He gives her a small, quiet embarrassed smile.

"Come on then, Get Dressed... We have supper with the devil..."

Her face twists into a worried frown

"Do I have to wear a dress Jaime?"

She raises her eyebrow. He laughs and shakes his head

"Only you would ask that"

He gives her a quick smirk

"No, Brienne, You do not have to wear a dress."


	3. Jaime 2

Jaime

_What am I doing? Hugging her... She does not want to be hugged by a cripple... especially not me_ but deep down inside he knew she needed, and may have even wanted it. As he took her within his arms, he just wanted to keep her there forever, but he let go. As he was leading her down the corridor to the Hand's Solar, or he should say his father's solar. He could feel his heart beating ten to the dozen. All he wanted to do was press her against the wall and kiss her till next spring. When he went into her room and saw her asleep on the bed, he could not resist but to stoke her soft hair, as he was crouched there stoking the hair on her forehead, He heard her mumble his name. All he wanted to do at that moment was to curl up with her and keep her safe, but he knew better than that, so he kissed her forehead, scrawled a note and poured her a glass of water. Now he was filled with the fear he had done something to upset her, or hurt her, Which deeply hurt him and worried him too _I shouldn't have hugged her..._ She was acting like she had seen him die. He had found himself being able to feel Brienne's emotions, as he used to be able to do with Cersei. If she was sad, so was he. He moves closer to her whispers in her ear

"Brienne... What's wrong...? Please tell me... It hurts to see you this way"

He could see the blush creep up her neck into her cheeks, he can't help but smirk.

"W-What do you mean Jaime?"

The way she said his name reminds him just how young and just how vulnerable she actually is. He stops, looking into her beautiful bright blue eyes _they seem to sparkle..._

"You look at me as if you saw me die, Brienne... Tell me what's wrong"

She sighs, but he knows he has got her.

"Fine... But... Jaime"

She cuts off and covers her eyes with her hands for a moment

"In my dream... I dreamt you were in that bear pit..."

Realisation dawns over Jaime's face, Brienne looks so... small.

"I...I couldn't s-save you...I tried, I swear on the seven gods i tried but I couldn't..."

She buries her face in her hands, and he could see the bright red of her face from a mile away. He cannot help but grin at her dis-comfort, despite the fact his heart is pouring out to her, wanting to hold her again. Instead he says

"Hey, Look, I am not dead... It was a dream, See..."

He puts her hand on the pulse in his neck, sending electrical shivers down his spine, She blushes even more. He then moves her hand to his cheek.

"I am well and truly alive... Nothing you can do about that unfortunately"

He grins, But she just blushes even more, her hand focused on the hand on his cheek.

"Seriously _wench_"

He grins; the word_ wench_ has not malice, just a simple jest which she understands this time.

"You're blushing like a girl of ten and four who has just had her first curtsey"

He kisses her hand softly, before letting it go, giving her a wink. Briennes face deepens in colour but she manages to scold him all the same.

"I... I am not blushing like a girl of ten and four!"

But the twitches in the corners of her mouth indicate that she knows full well she was. Jaime keeps his gaze in her eyes, finding himself standing closer than normal too her. He feels the intensity grow between them both, He begins to lean in as he hears a loud cough behind them _I am going to kill the man who..._ His lord father stood behind him, with an almost amused look on his face. His eyes flit from Brienne back to his son, his eyebrows lift

"I came to see what was taking you so long..."

It was Jaime's turn to blush. His father on the heels of his feet

"Come on... I'm waiting"

Then he strides off, while Jaime and Brienne follow, both looking at their feet. As they reach Lord Tywin's solar, Jaime smells roast duck and he starts to salivate. Tywin gestures them both to sit, and calling his serving maids with a flick of his wrist. They begin to serve out wine and carve the duck. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Jaime takes a deep swallow of his wine then smiles at his father

"So Father, Are you going to explain the reason me and Brienne were called to sup with you this eve?"

Lord Tywin leans forward

"I wanted to hear the story of your journey first hand... The stories I have heard..."

The serving maids give out healthy portions of duck and vegetables to everyone. Jaime pops a small potato into his mouth, chews it thoughtfully then swallows. He smiles and begins to tell the tale, stopping every so often to eat some duck or vegetables. When he has finished, Lord Tywin turns to Brienne, Jaime tightens his good hand around his fork harder "Is this True my lady? Vargo Hoat did this to Jaime?" She nods, taking a sip of her wine. Jaime looks at her plate and see she has not eaten much of her meal, he looks at her worried, but she is too busy watching Lord Tywin to notice. Lord Tywin mused for a second.

"Jaime told me you were captured by the Brave Companions... He gave his reason for his release, but why yours?"

Brienne blushed slightly again, but her voice is steady.

"They did not do so by choice"

She begins, sending a smile at Jaime

"Jaime was let go, but I was to remain with the goat. But he came back for me. He jumped down into the goats bear pit, and put himself between me and the bear. His men shot the brute full of arrows, then Jaime forced the goat to let me go and we escaped."

Tywin looks to his son, who was listening intently, with a small smirk on his face.

"Why did you got back for her Jaime?"

Lord Tywin asks with a rather sly smile, but Jaime just looks over at Brienne, with a soft emotion on his face.

"I dreamt of her"


	4. Brienne 2

Brienne

Her face goes red and she looks down into her lap, avoiding Tywin's stare.

"Is that so?"

She could hear the heavy amusement in his voice. _Jaime was going to kiss me_ She smiles a little at the memory, a small blush playing on her cheeks. She had often dreamt of that moment, unaware of what she was thinking of until she snaps herself out of it, but lord Tywin had ruined it. She looks up and sees Jaime looking more and more uncomfortable as the conversation continues, he also looks angry, though Brienne couldn't have said who he was angry at. _Perhaps himself... for nearly kissing me..._ The thought was not a nice one but it could be true.

"Yes father" he replies.

"And what did this dream consist of?" The amusement in his voice was growing stronger. _Sly old man... This whole sup was to make us as uncomfortable as _possible_..._ This time Jaime did blush, He had not even told her yet. He clears his throat

"Ah, We were under the Rock in a dark place and all my family and friends were around me, I was in this pit. Only Brienne was with me. You all walked away but she stayed with me, to protect me." He takes a quick glance over at her, and she smiles _Thank you..._ Lord Tywin looks positively gleeful as his son's discomfort.

"Lady Brienne, I hope your stay in the capital has be comfortable?" The change of subject un nerved Brienne._ The only uncomfortable part of my stay is your glare_

"Yes, my lord, My chambers is more than adequate, A lot comfier than the beds I have been occupying over the last couple of moons." Tywin nods his head slowly.

"That's good to hear my lady; I am in your debt, as is Kings Landing. You brought my son back to me, and brought the captain of the King's Guard back to the King's Guard." Brienne bows her head in his direction.

"It was my pleasure, my lord" Tywin gives her a smirk,

"I bet it was" Jaime looks as though he is about to say something, but Brienne sees this and kicks him in the shin. He glares at her but she glares back _this is neither the time nor the place Jaime..._ To break the tension between all three of them, the serving maids begin to serve out lemon cakes. Tywin looks over to Brienne.

"So, Lady Brienne, What do you plan to do now? Are you to return to Tarth?" Brienne looks up, by the look on Jaime's face he had been thinking of the same thing, he looked worried now _why do you look so worried?_ She was going to respond_ "I was going to look for Sansa and her sister" _But knew Sansa and her sister were both wanted so instead she shrugged

"I don't know my lord, I have not really thought past bringing Jaime home" Tywin gives her a sly smirk and a eyebrow raise_ I have just given him kindling... damn the old man. _He nods and she stands, leaving the rest of her lemon cake.

"Thank you for letting us... I mean me sup with you lord Tywin" She takes a low bow, but Tywin turns to his son

"Stay here, I need to discuss something with you" Jaime looks as if the least thing in the world he wanted to do was stay with Tywin but he nods obediently. Brienne gives him a sympathetic smile and rushes quickly out of his solar before he says anything else to her_ Stupid old man..._


	5. Jaime 3

Jaime

He was seething inside, His jaw was set as he stared venomously at his father._ How dare he treat her like this..._ As he watched Brienne leave the solar, he feels a rush of sadness and also envy_ Lucky wench..._ Jaime scowls at his father

"What is it you want Father?" His voice struck with coldness Lord Tywin stares at him with a sort of amusement.

"What's the big rush Jaime? Want to return to your... er Lady? Love quickly?" Jaime resists the urge to throw his wine goblet through his father's face _I wonder... could I knock any of his teeth out._ Lord Tywin seems to be able to read his thoughts and smirks.

"I want to speak to you about your position..." Jaime rolls his eyes_ this again..._ Jaime sighs and looks around the solar.

"I am in your solar, in the tower of the hand, in the red keep in kings landing" Jaime spits coldly, taking a sip of his wine to cover up his smirk. Though his jest seems to have fallen on deaf ears as his father continues

"I do not believe you place is within the Kings Guard-"

"No you believe I belong in Casterly Rock, making little Lannister children." Jaime spits again. Lord Tywin watches him carefully.

"You are a cripple Jaime, You cannot fight with your left hand. _You cannot protect Tommen_" That hurt Jaime, He looks down at his Golden Hand, scowling.

"Father, Did you ever stop and think for a second what i want?" Tywin snaps, anger flashing in his eyes.

"What you want you cannot have!" Jaime scowls but does not say anything.

"Jaime..." Tywin's voice is a mere whisper, but the tone in it is enough to strike fear into his heart.

"If you agree to give up your position in the Kings Guard, I am willing to allow you to marry... Her" Jaime did not have to ask her the mysterious 'Her' was. Jaime opens his mouth to say something but closes it, His brain ticking away in his head _I could marry Brienne... I would not have to worry about sword fighting... or my hand anymore._ He looks at his father_ you are playing a clever game old man..._

"Her name is Brienne" he retorts, not having any other witty comebacks for his father. Lord Tywin raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Ah yes, Lady Brienne, The Maid of Tarth... I do hope she still is a maid?" Jaime scowls at his father, more hatred in his eyes than there were for Robert. He re-adjusts his belt to a more comfortable position.

"Of Course" He states, scowling.

"So what do you say Jaime?" His father sounds almost hopeful._ Blimey. He must want this badly_ Jaime runs his fingers through his hair again, a habit he had picked up from Brienne, finding it impossible to shake off.

"Can I please think on this...?" He finally mutters, not looking his father in the eyes.

"Yes, but be quick about it" Jaime nods, draining the last dregs of wine from his goblet and stands, nodding to his father, muttering a goodbye and follows Brienne out the door.

As he steps out into the corridor, he kicks the wall, cursing he finds a window sill he can sit on and rubs his foot. _Seven hells, the old man figured out my feelings for the wench before I even did..._ He loved Brienne. He needed her to survive. "I love Brienne..." he whispers to himself, then smirks "I love her... I love Brienne" He grins, all the painful feelings in his chest making sense now. He stands, and starts towards her chambers, his sore foot forgotten about. He grins at everyone who walks past and decides to change into something more appropriate before he sees her again. He almost runs to his stark white chambers. He chooses a simple but handsome suit, which was a tawny brown sort of colour with a red and golden hem, and attaches his sword to his belt, why he couldn't say, it felt right. He runs his hands through his hair again. _What should I say?_ The realisation he was going to have to tell this women that he loved her scared him more than any man on the battlefield._ Should I even tell her?_ He starts to fidget with his hem nervously He shakes his head, shaking all the bad thoughts out_ I will tell her how I feel..._ He pauses_ then what? What will she say back? Will she reject me? Or will she rejoice? _These thoughts whirled through Jaime's head. He heads towards the door but does not open it; he keeps his hand on the handle, like his whole life will change if he opens the door._ I suppose it will... I'll either be happier than I have ever been or I will be depressed..._ He opens the door and when nothing happens he strides out of his room into the darkening hall way. He closes the door behind him and starts towards Briennes chambers. As he is on his way, A Maid, A Knight and a Lady all walk into him_ Do I really look that different... no one would have walked into the Kingslayer... _He looks at his reflection in his Golden hand _No_ He decides_ I act different_ He wasn't sure whether he liked the new Jaime Lannister but he hoped Brienne did. As he reaches Briennes door, he hesitates_ should I go in...?_ He runs his fingers through his hair _Maybe this is wrong..._ But before he could turn away, the door was opened with a quick jolt and there stood Brienne in her night clothes. Her hand drops to her side_ who was she expecting?_

"Jaime?" Brienne looks at him with her bright blue eyes he begins to stutter._ Damn those beautiful eyes..._

"I... Er..." He curses at himself_ seven hells speak man! Just say anything!_ So many things run through his head but he just blurts out

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She blushes violently but nods , stepping back to allow him access to her room.


	6. Brienne 3

I want to thank ElijahLover, Faybian and bookworm4479 and all the guests who have commented such lovely things on my chapters, your reviews really make me smile :D I want to say a especially big thanks you to jbfangirl for continuing to support me throughout my story :D every chapter she leave a review :D thank you

This chapter is longer than most of them in order to compensate for the extremely long time i have not updated at least a week! Sorry to all my reader hope this makes it better 3 have the next chapter soon.

Brienne

As she left Lord Tywin's Solar, her knees knocked and her head spinning _that vile old man..._ She leans against the wall and takes a deep breath _He knows... It seems everyone knows but Jaime._ Jaime. What was she gonna do about Jaime?_ Does Jaime like me? Could he?_ She feel her face heat up a bit, It was the first time she had conscientiously admitted to having feelings for him, though she had known it since Jofferys wedding. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought_ He did try to kiss me..._ She scowled at herself and starts down the corridor._ I wonder what Lord Tywin wants with Jaime?_ She felt uncomfortable with the thought_ hope he is not in trouble _she scratches the back of her neck, listening to the sounds of her footsteps echo off the wall. She comes to a sudden stop; her eyes focused on the wall where they were close..._ so close_ she could hear his heart beating, the sound of his breath... She marches quickly up the stairs; it was night, the corridor dark. She heads towards her room _I will actually sharpen my sword this time_. She pushes her door open and takes a deep breath; the bright red furniture greets her. The only reason she'd kept the red things was because it remind her of Jaime, though she had pretend it was not to seem rude. She shrugs off her day clothes and replaces them with her night ones. She then lights a wax candle, and places it on the mahogany table that stood next to her window. The room was fairly small, but it was homely and warm and she enjoyed it. Her bed stood in the back right corner and the window was in the back left, though the window and bed stood only the length of the table apart below the window stood a fairly comfortable wooden chair. There was a small fireplace on her left wall, and her armour stood next to the fireplace, between that and the wall. Apart from the armour and the trunk at the end of her bed, her room was empty of her possessions. She took her sword from its place beside the door and grabbed the pummel stone from within her trunk and began to run the stone up and down the sword, sparks coming of it every now and again. When she had finished she had worked up a sweat, so she returned the sword to its place beside the door and went to the bowl that was stood on her nightstand. She studied her face in the water, she scowls and dips her hands into the water and splashes it over her face. She dries her face with a woollen cloth and falls back onto her bed, she stares at the shadows that danced across her ceiling as the candle continued to burn. She rolls over and concentrates on the small dancing flame. _I can see why some people claim to see shapes in the fire..._ She continues to study the dancing flame until she hears soft footsteps in the corridor. She sits up and stares at her door, the footsteps getting louder and louder, she waits for them to pass her door but they stop just outside. The hairs on her neck stand on end._ Who is it...?_ She got up and quietly walked to her door, with one hand she grabs the door handle and with her other she grabs the hilt of her sword. She pulls the door open very quickly and freezes.

"Jaime?" He heart skips a beat and finds its way into her throat. Her hand falls back to her side as she studies his face. He looks almost in pain, his eyes searching for something he can say. He runs his fingers through his hair and has a quick glance around her room and in the corridors. She was about to say something, but thought better, It looked as though he wanted to say so many things but just simply couldn't speak.

"I...er..."

His eyes reach hers and finally he blurts

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She feels her face heat up and curses herself in her head but stands back and lets him enter. He steps into her room, looking around her small room, looking everywhere but at her. Brienne closes the door, avoiding asking the obvious question _why?_ She rubs her eyes and takes a quick glance at him.

"Brienne..." she lifts her eyes, finding his and finds herself falling into the trance only he could hold her in.

"Yes Jaime?" He looks at his feet, then at the candle, looking uncomfortable and nervous. She lets out a small sigh_ It looks like he is trying to confess killing someone...Maybe his father..._ The thought brings a small smirk to her face and Jaime eyes her carefully.

"What are you smirking about?" he asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice. She shakes her head, her face falling back into a neutral position.

"Nothing." His face flashes in confusion but he asks no more. She breaths in and finds courage from somewhere.

"Jaime... Why... err... Why did you want to stay... here I mean? With me?" She looks at his face, as it flicks from confusion to embarrassment.

"I... I don't know..." He rakes his fingers through his hair again and rubs the back of his neck.

"I just... didn't want to be on my own..." he bites the inside of his bottom lip. Brienne nods, understanding_ His father must have stressed him out._ She gestures him to sit on the chair below the window and sits on her bed. He lowers himself down and a fiddle with the laces tying his golden hand onto his arm. He sets it down on the table then grins noticing the note he had written before.

"It's still there" he points out. Brienne nods, raising her eyebrow

"Well I haven't had chance to be rid of it" his grin widens and she knows he is about to make some jest or another.

"I reckon you would have kept it anyway... stored it under your pillow and hugged it to sleep every night" She rolls her eyes and frowns at him.

"I would not have kept it Jaime" He smirks and picks it up off the table and reads it. He then seems to go into a small trance; he looked as though he was looking into the past. Brienne wonders what he is thinking about _Maybe our near kiss..._ She falls back onto her bed, resuming looking at the soft shadows that dance around the room. _I wish Tywin had waited just one more minute..._ She runs her fingers through her hair. Jaime comes out of his memories with a soft shake of the head, he coughs and starts to mumble

"Brienne... about before... I am sorry for that... you know... nearly kissing you... I don't know what possessed me..." He face went red, which she found slightly amusing, but couldn't understand why he was apologising for that lovely moment, instead she coughs.

"Its okay Jaime... really..." He looks confused and almost hurt, so she takes the note from his hands and quickly reads over it again, then shoves in back onto her desk, Jaime looks up and gives her a knowing smirk. She rolls her eyes and curls up into her blankets.

"I'm going to sleep..." She says quickly, avoiding his jest she knew would come quickly. Instead he just stretched

"I am just going to read for a bit" Brienne mumbles her consent and closes her eyes. After a short while she turns back around and looks at him

"In your note, you said I was mumbling... what was I mumbling?" Jaime gives her a cocky grin

"Why, my lady, you were mumbling my name..."


	7. Jaime 4

I am so so so sorry I have not updated sooner! My internet went and i have had not access to the internet in ages! I hope this chapter makes up for it

I want to thank Elijahlover again, coco181 and Rikku Burnside for there comments, and of course the amazing jbfangirl for her support this ones for you xD

Jaime

Briennes eyes widened and she turned around very quickly hiding her face from his grin. Jaime lets out a chuckle but feels ever so slightly guilty for doing that to her. He rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of her bed. He puts his good hand on her arm and she instantly stiffens, a smirk crosses his face.

"Look Brienne, you were dreaming of me in the bear pit... I imagine you shouted my name at some point, and this was why you were mumbling my name..." Brienne sighs and turns around, sitting up.

"Yes, you're right" she runs her hand through her hair "Yes, I did shout" Jaime smiles softly, brushing a hair from her forehead.

"I'm always right Brienne, you should know this by now" She rolls her eyes and tries to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Oh yes, Ser Lannister is always right! Absolutely always!" she states, her tone heavy with the sound of sarcasm. Jaime can't help but laugh.

"Oh my gods Brienne, are you okay? Do you feel ill?" He puts his good hand on her cheek, acting like he was checking for a fever

"You just made an actual real joke!" She punches him in the arm, a tint of red reaching her cheeks. A playful spark lights up in Jaime's eyes. He smirks and gives her a wink, stoking her cheek with his thumb.

"Seriously wench, If I did not know better I would say you had a bit of a thing for me" She deepens in colour but scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"You wish Kingslayer" She swats his hand away and rolls over. He laughs squeezing her arm before standing up.

"Goodnight Brienne..."_ I love you_

"Night Jaime" She wriggles a little to get into a comfy position and sighs contently. He falls back into his little chair below the window and pulls one of Brienne's books towards him._ The history of the kingsguard_ he looks over at Brienne, a small smile on his face._ Maybe there is a chance... Maybe I can convince her I am worthy..._ His mind casts back to his father's offer, _If I can convince her that I am not the lying oathbreaker she seems to believe I am... maybe..._ He shakes his head out of it and focuses back on the book. He had only been reading for five minutes before he lost interest in the book. He begins to untie the laces attaching his golden hand to his wrist._ Brienne never seemed to care that I'd lost my hand... I was still a person to her._ Cersei had acted as if he was a completely different person. He looks at his like a bug, He might have lost his hand but it was he was still Jaime Lannister. Or was he? Before he had it cut off he was "The Kingslayer" he wasn't scared of anyone or anything, he was the owner of every room and the best. Now he was... just Jaime. He had been brought down to earth with a thud, having his hand cut off seemed to knock sense into him. _Maybe it was Brienne..._ He sighed, he didn't know what changed him, but he hoped it was a gift, not a curse. He puts his golden hand back down and begins to read again. He managed to read more than 10 minutes this time before his mind wandered, this time to his sister. There was a time, before, that when he thought of Cersei his whole chest threatened to explode, but now it was more hurt and anger that awoke. She had been his other half, the only women he ever wanted, but she had turned her back on him like everyone else... except Brienne. Now when he thought of Brienne he just felt happy. It wasn't like it was with Cersei, when him and his sister where together it was a heated and passionate. But with him a Brienne, it was like being with his best friend, and he felt comfortable with her. He rubs his eyes and stretches_ seven hells, why am I so tired... _ He undresses except for his breeches and under top, Blows out the candle and slips into the bed with Brienne. He lies stiffly on his back. His arms by his side and just listens to her soft breathing._ I wonder how she would react if I put my hand over her waist?_ He smiles sleepily at the thought and shifts to become more comfortable. His movement seems to have stirred her because she turns over putting her arm over his waist and resting her head on his chest. Jaime freezes._ Was she awake?_ He looks down and her eyes are closed.He dislodges his arm from underneath her and wraps it around her shoulders. He sighs at the sight of the stump on her shoulder. She sighs contently and he smiles, his heart thumping ten to the dozen in his chest. _She'll punch me when she wakes_ But he found he didn't care. _This is worth a thousand punches_ Which Brienne was likely to deliver to him as soon as she woke. He kisses the top of her head and then her forehead, and her eyes flicker open.

"Jaime?" she asks sleepily, still unaware of her current positions. He searches her eyes, trying to find out how she felt but they were blank. He smiles at her and a small blush crosses her face as she realises where she is.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I..." she tries to pull back but Jaime refuses to let her go, she looks up into his eyes and they lock, He leans forwards and kisses her gently on her lips. Her eyes widened and her face went even redder. _I took it too far... _As he was just about to apologise she leans forward and kisses him back. He feels his whole being explode and he kisses her back softly but needing. When he pulls back, he searches her face.

"Brienne..." She rests her head back on his chest and sighs contently, tightening her arm around his waist. _Maybe she has already accepted me not to be a oathbreaker..._

"Brienne... were you conscious when you put your arm around my waist?" She looks up and nods, kissing his chin.

"Slightly, I thought I was still dreaming at first, but I realised I wasn't when you kisses my head" She yawns sleepily and nuzzles back into his chest, He wraps his arm around her and holds her hand with his good one. After a few minutes she asks

"Jaime... Why did you really come and stay with me tonight?" He chuckles, thinking how stupid he was. He nuzzles her hair and sighs

"When I came here tonight... I came here to tell you something... but I turned craven at the last second, I was about to walk away, but in true wench style, you opened to door forcing me to make up something to say. That was the first thing that came to mind." Brienne stays silent for a second, processing the information. Jaime knew what was coming next and he readied himself.

"What did you want to tell me?" He just cuddles her more, brushing past the question by asking her another one.

"Are you going to stay in Kings Landing... or are you going home?" He frowns at the fear in his voice, _I am a man grown, not a little boy_. But Brienne doesn't seem to notice.

"I-I was thinking about going after Sansa..." she trails off. Jaime just freezes_ I should have known..._ He must have been quiet for sometime because Brienne looks up at him.

"Jaime...? Are you okay...?"_ No, I'm not bloody okay! You're going to leave me!_ He sighs

"Yes, I'm fine..." When he looks down she kisses him again, this time with more passion than before, hard but soft at the same time. When they break apart Jaime looses himself in her dazzling blue eyes. She smiles, reaching up and stroking his golden hair, then his cheek.

"Jaime... this plan was made before... I never imagined..." she trails off, her eyes desperate for him to understand. He sighs kissing her forehead, and nodding.

"It's okay Brienne..." She smiles and her hand goes back to his waist and into his hand and her head returns to his chest. Jaime rests his stump on her shoulder, but Brienne doesn't seem to mind.

"Jaime?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me before" She lifts her head again and looks into his eyes. Jaime smiles, staring back and as sincerely as he could, he says

"I Love You" Brienne looks all of a sudden at ease, and without the single bit of hesitation or blush she replies

"I love you too"


	8. Brienne 4

Hey sorry it took so long :/ I am terrible I know. I have just realised how short my paragraphs are they are over 3 pages on word so I thought they were long sorry guys

Thanks to Faybien, Katheryne B and as ever Jbfangirl for their reviews thanks to my followers and readers you are amazing

Brienne

When she found out it was his name she had mumbled in her sleep, she thought the game was up, She never thought he would have thought why she could have been mumbling her name. But he had and gave her her excuse. She had fallen asleep, only to dream of him again. This was the second one in two days, she hoped (but also didn't) that she would stop dreaming of him. This time they were sword fighting, But Jaime had both hands now, and that annoying smug smirk was plastered on his face. Every time she disarmed him, he just grew a new sword, which was highly frustrating. She was getting more tired and more frustrating and the fight went on till she just sun to her knees.

"Not fighting_ wench_" Jaime jeers with another smug grin.

"No, you grow sword, it is unfair" He went onto his knees, his right hand was gone now, replaced by a stump.

"I never meant to hurt you..." he wraps his arms around her, burying his head into her neck.

"I know..." She lay down and he lay next to her. She put her arm around his waist and her head on his chest. _Gods I wish this was real_ she breaths out softly and she feels a soft wet kiss on her forehead. She was awake. This was real.

"Jaime...?" Now it was 8 in the morning, judging the suns position in the sky, and she was sure to keep still, Listening to the soft beating of his heart._ Thump-thump Thump-thump_. Brienne sighs, knowing she needs to get up. She props herself up with an elbow and strokes a few rogue hairs from his face, a nervous excited feeling running through her. _I am stroking Jaime Lannister's Face..._ a small nervous laugh escapes her throat and she carefully untangles herself from the covers, and Jaime's arms, and starts to wash her face. She curses as the soap suds escape into her eyes. Her vision blurry she reaches for the woollen towel, she rubs her eyes fiercely and when she lowers the towel, Jaime is propped up on his good arm, smirking at her.

"G'morning Wench" He gives her the same grin he gives her everyone morning, but Brienne notices something she didn't previous mornings. There was happiness, Tiredness and teasing in the smile, but also love, the thought made her blush and she looks down.

"Morning Jaime" She bites the inside of her lip, opening her mouth to correct him on her name but he jumps out of bed and wraps his arms around her waist

"Yes, I know your name is Brienne..." Brienne can't help but smile.

"Why do you constantly call me Wench then?" She smirks, looking up at him. He laughs and pokes her nose.

"You know how much I like to tease _wench_" He murmurs at her and she slaps his arm softly.

"I have the good graces not to call you _'Kingslayer'_ so you can show me the same graces" Jaime laughs at her

"Who said I had 'Graces'?" He grins and buries his head in her neck.

"Thank you" he nuzzles into her, Brienne creases her eyebrow

"For...?" She asks, puzzled.

"Being you" He replies, he lifts his head and kisses her softly but passionately, leaving Brienne slightly breathless. She frowns and cuddles him tighter.

"I don't know how I'm gonna be able to leave..." He pushes her away, hurt filling his eyes.

"What? Leave? What?" He searches her face for answers and she bites her lip again.

"I... I have to look for Sansa... I swore a..." Jaime cuts her off

"a Oath, I know, Gods damn that oath." He runs his hands through his hair and slightly tugs on it.

"Right, I understand" He pulls on his overcoat and his tie, Brienne just stands there, dumbstruck.

"Jaime..." He looks away. He searches quickly for his boot, locates it and begins to pull it on.

"No, I understand Brienne; Your oath comes before me..."

"No Jaime..." He pulls on another boot.

"It does Brienne, because if it didn't you'd stay with me..." _He looks so hurt..._ Brienne had never hurt anyone in this way before... no one had loved her in this way. He stands up straight and she hugs him tightly. He stays completely still, No friendly hug or otherwise, No kiss on her head, no movement. _I might as well be hugging a tree_ She looks up at him, her eyes searching his face for reassurance. His jaw was set, his eyes staring past her at the door. She strokes his cheek, kissing his forehead. Nothing.

"Jaime... Please..." She hated the pleading that entered her voice, so un-Brienne-ish, But it seemed to do the trick, because Jaime looks down, his eyes full of unspoken pain.

"Jaime... I Love You" He bites his bottom lip, and wraps his arms firmly around her, kissing her hair.

"If I could come... Would you let me?" She looks confused but nods

"Of course Jaime... If you could come I would make you, you'd have no choice in it..." He nods solemnly

"Ok" She studies his face, it shows nothing, but his eyes give his secret away. _He is trying to decide something..._

"Jaime... What's wrong?" He comes back into reality, pain renewing in his already pain stricken face.

"I have to choose..." Brienne wrinkles her brow again.

"Choose? Choose between what?" He shakes his head; He kisses her again and strides out the room. Brienne just stands there, staring at the door. She blinks, refusing to let the pressure behind her eyes get the better of her. She falls back on her bed, staring at the roof. _Between me and Cersei..._ She turns on her side, bringing her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her arms. _I'll start packing... I'd better be off before noon..._ She stretches out rolling off her bed. _Everyone knows who he will pick... Cersei is his other half, his beautiful lioness, I am a giant wench who is no more beautiful than a pig _She grabs her shirt and shoves it deep into her bag, while the pressure behind her eyes breaks and soft drops flow down her cheek.


	9. Apology

Hey, I am sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but it's not :/

a lot of trouble has been going on in my life, and for the next couple of days/weeks I am not going to have access to my notes or the internet at the same time (I have a handwritten copy I do when I am bored) for a period of time that is not certain... I will try to post as soon as humanly possible... I apologize to all my followers and regular readers.

-wolf animagus


End file.
